


The First Time II

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin's POV, Gapfiller for episode #101 and #102.Follows The First Time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin

Okay, this is by far the most exciting fucking night of my life. I sneak out of Daphne’s window, all nervous about what I might find on Liberty Avenue, and I end up naming the newborn baby of the hottest guy in Pittsburgh. What a fucking story is this going to make tomorrow!

Brian is acting really weird now though. He just tossed Michael the keys and told him to drive, then shoved me in the back seat and followed, practically crushing me as he got in. I loved his body covering mine though. The feel of us both wedged in this small space. Fuck I’m hard again, only like the fourth time tonight. Just the sight of him, his touch, the smell of him, that look. Oh god….

Michael pulls out of the hospital parking lot and Brian starts to babble. He’s clearly on drugs, which isn’t surprising based on his earlier offering to me. I wonder if he’s an addict? His apartment is too nice for him to be a drug addict. I don’t give a shit what he is as long as he keeps his arm around me the way it is and he keeps breathing on my neck the way he is and oh fuck…he just grazed my dick with his fingers. I don’t even think it was intentional, just where his hand fell, but it felt so good.

“Tick, tick, tick…” He’s chanting little ticks in my ear and I have no clue what he’s doing, but his breath on me feels good so I just smile. Lost in thoughts of where this night might still potentially lead.

He continues, “Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…” It seems he could go on forever if I don’t speak up. Of course, he could go on forever and I’d be happy, as long as I was sitting here, next to him, touching him.

“What are you doing?” I say it with a half-smirk so that I don’t seem annoying, just inquisitive.

“I’m just repeating the first words my sonny boy said to me. It wasn’t ‘dada’. It was ‘tick, tick, tick’. Smart little fucker. He can tell time already.” Uh, okay. What the fuck is he talking about? I just smile and stroke his leg where my hand has oh-so-nonchalantly landed.

From the front seat Michael barks in a fatherly tone, “Brian, what did you take?” I can see Michael searching the rearview mirror, trying to meet Brian’s eyes. I can tell how much he cares about him. I can tell how much it bothers him that I’m in this back seat with Brian.

Brian, appearing more fucked up by the minute, leans forward a bit and spits out, “A, B, C, D, E…E…E.” I’m not so familiar with drug use, but I know “E” is Ecstasy. I watched a Dateline special about the way it eats away at your brain and makes something in your spinal cord leak. It scared the shit out of me. I’d never really thought about doing the drug before, but after watching the special I know I will never, ever take it. Nothing is worth losing a chunk of your brain! What if I took it and lost this memory; lost the smell of Brian, the color of his eyes, the glimmer of his puffy, red lips. No way.

“I’m just teaching my kid the alphabet,” he adds in an almost demonic tone. He turns his head towards me for the first time in a few minutes and gets so close to me I think I can hear his heartbeat.

“I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna fuck you all night.” The last words are so drawn out and forceful as he drags his nose up the right side of my face and his warm breath tickles me. My own breath is trapped in my chest as I battle my inhibitions. Then he grabs the zipper on my jeans and whips it down so forcefully that my ass slides forward in the seat. He plunges his head and takes my already-hard cock in his mouth, fast and furious. Yet, he’s gentle and careful. My inhibitions are all but forgotten.

Awkwardly, I lay my arm across his back. My jaw goes slack, my eyes go blank and my head rolls back. There’s that feeling again, the one I got when he was stroking me in his bed hours ago. I want to bottle this up and sell it. I can’t describe it; can’t even put any words to it. Everyone needs to know about this feeling. Everyone needs to experience this feeling. People need to know what they’re missing.

I’ve never had my dick sucked. Seems odd that the first time is in the back of a stranger’s car with a driver who doesn’t seem to like me. Not that it matters - I could be teetering on a ledge a million miles above the earth and this warm, wet, hot, strong, fierce sensation would allow me to forget where I was. And I do forget…


	2. The First Time II

The car suddenly jerks and Brian’s teeth sink into me a little as his mouth is involuntarily ripped away. I cringe and he sits up, a look of utter dissatisfaction and anger filling his face. He yells at Michael, who makes up some random lie about a dog in the road. He doesn’t like me, I can tell. He’s got a thing for Brian, I can tell. But he’s mine tonight, I can tell.

“Okay boy wonder, I’m taking you home. Where do I turn?” The words come out of Michael’s mouth so casually that I know he hasn’t a clue of their impact on me. I feel like someone has punched me in the gut and left me for dead. I feel desperate and horny and scared and curious and in love and a thousand other things. None of which I can be in the comfort of my bedroom, two doors down from my sleeping parents. I’d sooner sleep in the street than go home now!

Brian pipes up, “He’s going with me.” My smile must be obnoxiously large.

“Oh no, he’s not.” Seemingly adamant, Michael rolls his eyes a bit, but I have a feeling Brian gets what he wants, so I’m not too worried.

“Pop quiz, no talking. Here’s your question, multiple choice: Do you wanna come home with me? A) Yes, B) Yes or C) Yes.” There’s that demonic voice again, it almost scares me it is so deep and in control. But, really I’m just turned on by his question and the way he said it.

“Tick, tick, tick, time’s up, pencils down. What do you say?” Brian phrases it in the form of a question, but knows I have no choice. My rock-hard cock and reeling mind tell me I’d commit murder for this man if he asked me nicely.

“None of the above! He’s going home.” Okay, now Michael is starting to piss me off. What business is it of his who Brian fucks? What a little prick. I am not going home because he wants me to. He can forget it!

“I’m going with him,” I say, so self-assuredly that I surprise myself. I quickly hide my look of shock, hoping Brian didn’t see it.

“Good boy…you get an A+.” He is so close to my face again that I can hardly breathe. I smile widely as I turn to him. My fantasies about the night are quickly becoming reality. So many new things in such a short period of time. I’m not sure how my senses will adjust tomorrow.

He kisses me and I’m lost again. His right hand traces my jaw; his left cups my neck and holds me to him. He sucks the air right out of my lungs and his tongue delves so deeply that I fear I might choke on it. But I silently beg for more, swallowing him…needing him.

Brian

Fucking prick. Mikey can be such a little jealous bitch. What the fuck does he care if I give this kid a blowjob? We’re in my fucking car, he’s my fucking trick. I bitch at Michael and go back to kissing the boy wonder.

He was so fucking hard when I pulled his zipper down it was unreal. Maybe it’s the E, but he’s so goddamned sexy I’m jumping out of my skin to get him home. My imagination runs wild as it traverses the tight, unexplored territory of his body. He’s going to give himself to me, completely, and he doesn’t even know it yet. He’s going to remember me until the day he dies, and he doesn’t even know it yet.

We argue with Mikey about where the child is going. Mikey votes home, I vote my bedroom. I win, as always. Mikey can whine all he wants, but he never gets his way. It’s just a trick anyway, why the fuck does he care?

I go back to kissing the kid, but decide to save the blowjob for when we’re out of Mikey’s sight. The jeep screeches up to the curb; I start pushing him out of the car and stumbling behind. I flash my best ‘fuck off’ smile at Mikey and tell him to take my car and pick me up in the morning. Tomorrow, I bet I won’t remember I did that and will have my ‘the jeep’s been stolen’ panic attack for a second, as I’ve done a thousand times before. That’s why you shouldn’t do drugs, kids. They make you forget where you put important shit, like your car.

I punch in the code for the front door and sling it open. I the pull the elevator grate down and hit the button for my floor. I grab the collar of his shirt and shove him up against the back wall. I lick his teeth and stroke his cock and make him moan for me. He’s so easy to please and so eager to learn. Killer combination.

I fling the door open and step inside the loft. Just as we left it. He pulls the door shut without me having to ask this time. He’s more sure of himself. More ready to find out what all this is really like. His pulsing groin now has control over his worried mind. I wonder if he knows that his dick will now control him for all time? Once you’ve given up to the power of your libido there is no turning back, kid.

I grab another bottle of water out of the fridge, but drink it down this time. E makes me fucking thirsty as hell…and dehydrated sex isn’t my style. I finish it and then offer him something, but he shakes his head. I can see in his eyes he couldn’t give a fuck less if I were offering him all the money in the world, he just wants to fuck.

I head up the stairs to my bedroom and look back once at the top. I quickly toss my head, indicating that I want him to follow me. Once he’s in the room, we’re joined like magnets. I can smell the scent of the hospital on our clothes, so I quickly fix that problem.

Shirt and pants and shoes and underwear fly all over my room. I grab his body, naked to me for the second time, and throw it on the bed. Then I wait. I watch him. He watches me. I stand above him in a stare-off. I bet I can make him beg. I bet I can make him make the first move. I love to deconstruct people based on the way they act in bed. It’s so easy. I can always call their cards. They can never call mine.

Sure enough, after an agonizingly long moment, he reaches up and slides his hand to my waist, tries to pull me down. I resist a bit and then settle myself on top of him of my own accord. No one forces my hand, especially not some virgin.

I spread my weight over him. Let him feel my skin on his. Our dicks touch and an electric shock runs through me. He squirms under me and gasps for air. I pull up from our deep lip lock to make sure he’s okay. The smile on his lips and ecstasy in his eyes tell me he’s just fine.


	3. The First Time II

I start to kiss my way down his body. I trace his jaw, neck, collarbone, left nipple, rib cage, stomach muscles, belly button and hipbone with my tongue. I lap him up like he’s the last drop of water on the face of the earth. I relish his pale, perfect skin, so young, so fresh, so untouched.

I get to his dick and let the warmth from my mouth hover over it. It only takes a second for him to start squirming, begging me to take him. Begging me to give him some release. Considering how fast he came the first time, I’m surprised he’s holding out.

Justin

Oh fuck, his tongue is all over me. My eyes want to close, but I struggle to keep them open. I want to learn from him. I want to watch his technique. But it is all I can do to not come, so I let my eyes drift close and concentrate.

I concentrate on the grainy texture of his long, wet, perfect tongue as it moves over me. Like a brush on a canvas, he covers me in beautifully glistening saliva. His hands follow his tongue. He leaves his fingerprints everywhere, marking me for all time...branding me with ownership...I hope I'll be able to see and remember these marks forever.

I suddenly feel his face hovering over my cock. It springs from my belly, standing at attention, leaking with hope and want and need and pride. It begs him to take it in, give it a home, set it free. His mouth finally plunges onto me. I can feel his hunger for me and it turns me on even more, if that’s possible.

I lean up on my elbows a bit; I open my eyes and start to watch him. Having sensed that I’m now watching, his eyes roll up to look at me. I’m searching for the spot where he ends and I begin. I can't find the line. The skin continues. His lips and my cock blend into one beautiful entity.

He's making me feel so incredible and I don't think he knows. Has anyone ever felt like this, anyone in the world? My mind doubts it and my body tells me likely not. I feel like a pioneer of all things sexual. I feel like we're breaking new ground. I feel like he's taking me some place warm and special and secret. Someplace no one has ever been before. Just me, just him.

Then he stops. Just like that. Takes his mouth away. Stares at me. Waits for something. I want to smile, let him know I loved it. Let him know I want him to keep doing that. But all I can do is lie here with an open mouth and hurt in my eyes. Did I do something wrong?

“Roll over.” He says it quietly and I look at him inquisitively. I’m not sure what he wants me to do. I’m not sure I’m ready for it.

He adds, “Relax, I’m not going to fuck you…yet. I’ll warn you. Roll over.”

I don’t know why, but I trust him. Completely. I flip over; he pushes my hip as I go to hurry me along. Once I’m there, face down in his soft duvet, I try to breathe normally. Try to think clearly. Try to act like this isn’t the biggest deal of my whole life, the most exciting night I’ve ever had…but I can’t, because it is.

His body is suddenly touching mine all over. His teeth nip my neck and I flinch, but in a good way. He sucks at the skin on my shoulder and then his tongue finds its way to my spine. He slowly, methodically, painfully starts to drag his tongue down my back. It feels like he hits each of my vertebrae, marking each one with a “Brian Kinney was here” stamp.

He gets to a point just before the upward slope my ass, where the skin dips. His tongue lingers, plays there for just a second. It is warming, it is good, like that dip was created for the curve of his tongue.

And then he starts…slides his tongue between my ass cheeks. Makes me quiver and shake and lose my breath. How did he know that would feel so good? How did he learn all of this?

He starts to swirl around my hole. Sucking at the skin, making me buck up into his face. He holds my hips down, softly at first and then harder as he continues. I have no control over my own body. He has no idea what he is doing to me.

Do you remember the first time you masturbated? Do you remember how wild it was to figure out how to make yourself come? How lightheaded you felt, how ethereal and ashamed and accomplished and bewildered? I feel all of that now, but amplified about a million times. Having someone else causing those feelings is like nothing I’d ever imagined.

Up on my elbows, I try to peek over my shoulder at him. I can see the top of his head and where his face meets my ass. The visual is so stunning that I quickly turn my head away. I feel my dick twitch and struggle against the bed beneath me. My head rolls on its axis; I can’t hold it up any longer.

His tongue slides in. It is INSIDE of me. I clench my ass cheeks and try to force him out. It hurts a little, but it feels so good once he’s in there. I gasp for air once, twice, three times. I feel my arms shake from supporting my body weight. I feel my heart race, feel like my skin can’t contain me, feel like I might explode. I’ve never felt anything like this before. I pant and plead and sweat and curse and moan and die as he tortures me.

Suddenly his tongue pulls out. I suck in a much-needed breath of air, “Now you know what rimming is.” He huffs out the words and they smack my ass as his chin touches down just lightly. It makes me jump a little. He says it smoothly, sultrily, smugly. He knows he’s given me a gift. And I want to repay it a million times over. Anticipating the next touch, wondering if his tongue will return, I silently plead, “Fuck me.”

Wait, did I just say that out loud?


End file.
